


You Just May Be The One

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, One shot prompts, Ooops, Some are angst filled, Some are super sappy, as most things I write are, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: 45 one shot prompts ranging from super sappy fluff to heart wrenching angst mainly featuring Dolenzmith with Jork in the background.





	1. Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> As always I hope that you enjoy, constructive criticism is always welcomed. If you are here from Tumblr hello and welcome to my fanfiction hoard, if you want to follow me on Tumblr my username is HeyJudeLetItBe3814.

Set in Cannon Setting. Between episodes. 

 

Sometimes Mickey said the absolute dumbest things, mostly in an attempt to fill the silence, it makes him uncomfortable, he wasn’t good with quite and Mike wasn’t good with noise.   
Today was one of the days where Mike was feeling even less talkative than usual, and Davy and Peter were in England visiting Davy’s grandfather. Mike sat at the small kitchen table, reading a book he had picked up from Davy’s night stand the other day, Davy hadn’t noticed, he didn’t read much anyway. Mickey was trying to watch TV, but nothing held his attention, he wanted to talk, to do something, to have something, anything to hold his attention besides his thoughts, which were growing louder with each passing moment.  
“....You think? I mean I guess it could be completely possible, after all John Lennon is practically a god anyway. Maybe Davy and Peter will run into them. Man I love John Lennon, but I mean if I had to be one of them I am sure I would be Ringo, because I am a drummer and all ya know? That means you would be John, because you are the leader.” Mike had tuned back into the incessant chatter coming from Mickey’s mouth at the mention of his name, “What?” 

“Do you not listen? I said if we were the Beatles, then I would be Ringo and you would be John, because I am the drummer, and you are the leader, and then Davy would have to be Paul, and Pete would be George.” Mickey was now sitting on the table in front of Michael, swinging his feet and messing with the other man’s beanie. “Mick?”   
“Yeah?”   
“Shut up.” Mike said, marking his stop in the book and setting it behind Mickey, who was watching Mike intensely, a bit taken aback by Mike’s words. “And if I don’t?” Mickey challenged, opening his mouth so to say more before Mike could stop him by pressing a kiss to Mickey’s open mouth, causing him to close it and sink into the kiss. “Then I’ll just have to make ya.” Mike replied, keeping his lips on Mickey’s as he spoke.   
“I think I might still need to be taught a bit more.” Mickey teased.   
“I think I might just be able to help you learn.” Mike countered, leading Mickey up the stairs.


	2. I can’t believe you would do this to me. After everything I have done for you?

Modern AU, Slightly older than Cannon during Show, they are about 30ish here. 

Mike stood in the doorway of their bedroom, watching as Mickey betrayed him, he kept quite, careful not to make even the slightest movement as he watched, eyes wide and red from tears, as Mickey brought this woman into their bed, in their home.   
After about three minutes the woman noticed Mike, she promptly screamed and ran out of the room, gathering her clothes and hastily putting them on in attempts to get out as fast as possible. Mickey was left sitting on the bed, his head in his hands, shaking and tears begging to flow. Mike wasn’t supposed to find out, not this way at least.   
“I… I just can’t believe you, Mickey. How could you do this?” Mike wanted answers, he just wanted to know why, what had he done wrong? Mickey stayed silent, he didn’t have an answer, not a good one at least.   
“After everything I have done for you? You run off and cheat on me? Mickey?! Say something!” Mike didn’t yell often, he hated raising his voice, especially to those he loved, but did he even love Mickey anymore? After this there was no way he could go back to loving him the same way, but that certainly didn’t mean that he didn’t love him. Mickey was his husband.   
“Fine. Just fine, Mickey. Have a fantastic life I will send somebody over for the rest of my stuff. Expect divorce papers in the mail soon. I loved you you know? I really did. You were supposed to be my forever, turns out you were just temporary.”


	3. Give It Back! No!

Whenever you want to picture this set is fine. Doesn’t really effect the story. 

Mike didn’t always wear his hat, well ok he mostly did, but today was not a day that called for it, nor was it necessary for the activities they had planned. The beach didn’t require him to wear it, so he left it on his nightstand, he could go one day without it. Beach volleyball would be much more fun without it anyway.   
Davy and Mike had decided to set up the net, while Mickey and Peter went to air up the ball and get drinks for when they inevitably got thirsty, or just wanted to pour drinks on somebody, usually Peter.   
“Where is Mickey? I thought he was helping you with drinks?” Davy asked when he saw Peter, dropping the task he had been working on to help him with everything he had been carrying. “He said he left something upstairs. He should be here any minute now.”   
Sure enough, not even twenty seconds after Peter had handed off the drinks to his boyfriend, Mickey walked down the beach from their apartment in his floral swim trunks, they matched his table cloth outfit, Davy had picked them out, and Mike’s hat. “Are you wearing my beanie, Mickey?”   
“No.” Mickey tried his innocent, I don't know what your talking about trick, obviously it didn't work due to the fact hat the hat was so obviously on his head. Mike sighed, “Is there a reason you have my hat?”   
“In my defense it and myself were left unattended, and no, no reason, I just found it.” Mike held back a laugh and kept a stern face as he walked towards Mickey, holding out his hand “Can I have my hat back, Mick?”   
“No.”   
“Seriously Mickey, give it back.” Again Mickey said no, and started running towards the water. Mike looked at Davy and Peter, who had been watching the whole affair play out, “Well are you going to chase after him? Or should we wait until he inevitably soaks your hat?” Davy asked, already turning to the apartment to get things ready for when Mike runs back to the house to care for his wet hat.   
“Mickey, don’t make me chase after you. Give it back!” Mickey smiled at Mike before he walked out to chest level in the ocean, grinned even bigger, blew Mike a kiss “No way, babe.” and with a wink he plunged himself into the water.   
“I am going to kill you Mickey Dolenz!” Mike ran into the water to save his hat.


	4. I Can’t Even Look At You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guess who can't keep a scheduled to save their lives?   
> It's me that's who. 
> 
> Anyway, this is a very angsty oneshot, so enjoy as best you can, the next ones should be more on the happy side.

Modern AU the boys are about 27ish here, Mike and Mickey are living together and Peter and Davy live next door. 

 

“Michael Nesmith! What the actual hell have you been doing?” Mickey had been waiting for his boyfriend for the past two and a half hours, dinner had long since gone cold and Mickey’s tie was hanging loosely around his neck, a sign of his defeated evening.  
“What do you mean what have I been doing? I always work late on Wednesdays, you know this baby.” Mickey’s tears started falling slowly, he tried to blink them away, to not let Mike know how emotional he actually was that Mike had forgot this date, something as important as this.  
“Well Mike, I thought that you would remember something as important as our tenth anniversary. It has literally been on the Calendar circled for the past four months. Do you have anything to say?”   
Mike sat across from Mickey, looking at his hands as he thought of anyway to explain himself, falling short of an explanation. “I’ve been waiting for two and a half hours for you, Peter and Davy even came over after I punched the kitchen wall in frustration around the hour mark, asking what was wrong. Davy said he had seen you around the office, even reminded you at lunch today. How could you forget?”   
Nothing was said by the accused party, only a slight cough and another blow to the innocent wall where Mickey was now standing. This alerted Davy and Peter, who, not even three minutes later, where through the door, eyes darting from Mike to Mickey and back. “What is going on? Is everything alright?”   
Mickey looked at Davy and Peter, slowly turning his attention back to Mike “I can’t even look at you right now. I just can’t believe you. Here,” Mickey threw something red at Mike, who caught is with ease, “I got this for you. Can I stay with you guys for the night?”   
Davy and Peter nodded and ushered Mickey out, who was no longer holding back tears, instead letting himself be cradled in Peter’s arms, “Great going, Mike.”   
Mike looked at the box in his hands, opening the box slowly and realising what a huge mistake he had made. Inside the box was a gold band, the word Forever engraved on it. Mickey was going to propose tonight.


	5. You could have just told me, ya know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> semi angst start, with a very fluffly ending.

“Is everything okay, Micky?” Mike had been finishing up some spring cleaning of the apartment, because he knew for a fact that the other three weren’t going to do it, and somebody had to keep the house clean. Micky looked up at Mike momentarily before averting his eyes back to his hands.   
“What? Oh, yeah. I’m good, everything is great. I’m great. Why?” Mike looked skeptically at Micky, cocking an eyebrow at him “Oh, no reason. You have just seemed very off recently. What’s on your mind, babe?”   
Micky’s heart fluttered at the word babe, longing for something that he knew he could never have. He shook his head, going to stand up from the kitchen table where had been reading a magazine, avoiding Mike.  
“Don’t think that you can get out of this.” Micky stopped in his tracks, back turned towards Mike, who had put down the duster he had been cleaning the blinds with. “Turn.” Micky did as Mike commanded, still not meeting eyes with the taller man. “Now tell me what has been on your mind, Mick.”   
“I can’t Mike, I just can’t. You wouldn’t understand, and you would never talk to me again, and I can’t lose a friend Mike, I need you. So please, just understand that I want to tell you, I really do, but I just can’t.” Mickey finished his sentence and ran upstairs, slamming the door. “Now, Micky.” Mike mumbled.   
“Micky, I am coming in.” There was no answer so Mike went inside. “Go away! Mike I mean it, I don’t want to talk about it.”   
“No Micky, I won't leave until you tell me what is going on with you. I won’t hate you, and I won’t leave you, you won’t lose me. Now tell me what is wrong with you!”  
“Don’t you see, Mike!?” Micky stood up, “Michael Nesmith, you damn fool, I’m in love with you!”  
“Oh, Micky, you could have just told me.” Mike took a few steps across the room, wrapped his arms around Micky, and kissed him.


	6. You’re Such A Child Sometimes, Ya know that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just general Monkees silliness, with a tad more gay, ooops.

“Question? You with the curls?” Mike pointed at Micky, looking at him questioningly as he saw Micky lounging on the couch, all normal except his hand was in the air, for seemingly no reason at all, except Davy sitting on the chair next to Mick, who was watching him intently.   
“What?” Micky looked away from the tv and up at Mike, who was now standing over him. “Why is your hand in the air, Micky?” Davy spoke up, his eyes not leaving Mickey’s arm “I bet him twenty dollars that he couldn’t keep him arm in the air for three hours.”   
“We’re on two and a half hours, I’m totally getting twenty dollars, this arm is a lot stronger than Davy will ever know, isn’t that right Mike?” Micky winked, sitting up, accidentally putting his arm down to help himself get up easily. “I Win!”   
“Awe, man!!” Micky slapped a bill into Davy’s outstretched hand.   
“Could you be more childish?”   
“Probably.” Micky smiled, wrapping his arms around Mike’s neck and bringing him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So I will try to update in three to four chapter intervals about every week to week and a half if I can stay on schedual, as always thank you fro reading, please let me know what you think, and I will see you next update.   
> ~MK


End file.
